reignfandomcom-20200213-history
The Lamb and the Slaughter
Synopsis Dark And Mysterious Forces Are Afoot When a shepherd is attacked by shadowy riders in the night, Bash and Lord Condé (Sean Teale) investigate what may be the unrest of angry spirits or the beginnings of a religious war. Mary examines her relationship with Lola in light of the upcoming christening, with Francis’ illegitimate child serving as both a bond and an obstacle between them. Greer takes control of her future when Leith returns to court. Meanwhile, Lola feels something is awry when Lord Narcisse (Craig Parker) introduces his familiar new bride. Quotes King Francis: I don't think I've ever been this happy in my entire life. Queen Mary: I am with child. Our child, at last! Queen Catherine: Well done avoiding the whole thing, few queens have ever attended the Christening of their husband's bastard. I say that with growing affection, for my grandson. Queen Catherine: Good morning. How's the happy trinity? Father, mother, unborn son - oh, I'm hoping for a son! Plenty of time for daughter's later. King Francis: Whatever the future brings, you are my light. Sebastian: There is always a reckoning and human or devil I think the riders play a part. Dark times are upon us. Plague, famine, King's following. The reckoning has begun. Sebastian: There is a door between the living and the dead and The Plague kicked it open which causes the Reckoning to begin, and souls cannot cross without being guided. King Francis: The world can be dark, Mary, and uncertain and cruel. The only thing that matters is that we face it together. No matter what happens, you are my light. Notes * Princess Claude, Queen Elisabeth of Spain, Prince Henri, Queen Elizabeth of England, Tomás of Portugal, King Henry and Yvette Castleroy were all mentioned, but do not appear. * Queen Leeza is in Spain as its Regent Queen, while Princess Claude is in Prague, Czech Republic, presumably drinking. * The Dark Riders and The Devil's Mark are introduced. * The introduction of The Dark Riders and The Devil's Mark created by the Catholics against the Protestants is, unknowingly to them, the start of The French Wars of Religion. * More Castle Ghosts are introduced. * The start of The Reckoning begins, as stated by Sebastian. * Mary is pregnant with her first child and has been so for 6 weeks. ** Mary had a miscarriage, presumably from drinking too much alcohol, as it was not known to cause problems with pregnancy until the early 1900s. * Catherine mentioned her Spies and how she had had them looking thoroughly into Mary's habits. * Greer announces herself as 'Greer of Thinross' while previously have been addressed as Greer of Kimross. * Lola is thought to be The King's Official Mistress within the French Court. * Estelle is Lord Narcisse's 4th wife. * Narcisse was married at 15, 16, and again a couple years after that. His first wife had a miscarriage, and only had one child to survive to adulthood. * Greer and Castleroy's Wedding is currently pending. ** Greer decided to give up on Leith, and gave her virtue to Lord Castleroy. * The first glimpse of Lord Castleroy's Château is shown. * Lola and Francis' child's full name is 'John Philip Noir un William, Baron of Dalian'. * Estelle murdered one of Narcisse's Guard. Kill Count. * Estelle committed suicide.Death Count. Kill Count. Death Toll Death Count. Kill Count. * Estelle Narcisse * Narcisse's Guard * The Shepard's wife and daughter Trivia * The name of this episode was released by pictures on the Reign Writer's Twitter account on August 7th. * Mary's wore an Oscar de la Renta Silk Faille Gown, with a Deepa Gurnani Jeweled Scallop Belt and an Eugenia Kim Goldtone Crown while at the ball. Fashion. * The necklace Mary wore before the Christening was an Anthropologie Chained Elsbeth Pendant.Mary Stuart's Fashion Style. Historical Notes * The French Wars of Religion begins on March 1562 when King Francis II is alive, and ends in April 1598 with King Henry IV. * King Henry IV of France is King Antoine and Queen Jeanne's son. Gallery Lamb & Slaughter - Promotional Image 2.jpg Lamb & Slaughter - Promotional Image 1.jpg Lamb & Slaughter - Promotional Image 4.jpg Lamb & Slaughter - Promotional Image 3.jpg Lamb & Slaughter - Promotional Image 5.jpg Lamb & Slaughter - Promotional Image 6.jpg Lamb & Slaughter - Promotional Image 7.jpg Lamb & Slaughter - Promotional Image 8.jpg Lamb & Slaughter - Promotional Image 9.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | King Francis |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Greer Kinross |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Jonathan Keltz | colspan="2" | Leith Bayard |- | Sean Teale | colspan="2" | Louis Condé |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- | Michael Therriault | colspan="2" | Lord Castleroy |- | Steven McCarthy | Shepherd | |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- | Camille Stopps | colspan="2" | Estelle |- | Matthew Nette | colspan="2" | Narcisse's Guard |- | Sarah Slywchuk | colspan="2" | Servant Woman |- | Howard Hoover | colspan="2" | Priest |- | Ava Preston | Henriette | |- | Madison Oldroy | Emone | |- | Kira Gelineau | colspan="2" | Shepherd's Daughter |- Videos References }} Category:Episode Category:Season 2